Life After Love
by Rose of the Forgotten
Summary: Severus Snape's story -- life before Harry Potter. Rated M because I haven't written it all yet, and I'm not sure what will end up like.


Life After Love

Chapter 1

Severus Snape's life has never been normal. He lives alone with his two parents in a muggle neighborhood, though his dad is a spectacularly talented wizard. His father has hidden his abilities well; so well, in fact, that Severus nearly has a heart attack when an owl flies in through the open window of his bedroom and drops a letter on his bed.

He stares uncomprehending at the letter addressed to him in iridescent green ink. He snatches the letter up, throwing a wary glance at the owl, and runs downstairs.

"Mum! Dad!" he shouts. "You'll never guess what just happened! I was reading, and this owl just flew into my room--"

"Well, it's about time!" Sev's dad interrupts, putting an arm around his loving wife's shoulders. "Go on, open it up." He grins at his son.

Suddenly suspicious, Severus looks down at the letter with a skeptical eye. 'What if this is some sort of prank?' he wonders. He looks up at his father wearily, then opens the letter.

_Dear Mr. Snape,_

_It is with my greatest pleasure that I announce that you have been accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. _

_Classes begin August 24__th__; please see the attached list of necessary school supplies, which you will be required to produce on your first day. _

_Sincerely, _

_Albus Dumbledore_

Severus frowns down at the letter. "Very funny, dad," he mutters darkly as he looks at the list of 'supplies' attached to his letter.

"It's no joke, Severus."

His father attempts to explain, but Severus cuts him off. "I'm not that stupid, dad! There's no such thing as magic!" He lowers his eyes to the ground, and holds back tears. 'Why is everyone always playing tricks on me?' he wonders.

"I'm a wizard, son. It's not a joke." He pulls what appears to be an old piece of wood from his briefcase, and points it at his empty water glass. "Aguamente!" he says, and the glass is suddenly full of water. He beams at his son's wide eyes and huge grin.

Severus feels like he's about to explode with happiness. "It's real? It's really real? I'm going to be a wizard?"

"Yes, son. You are." Aurelius pulls his son into a huge hug. Isabella strokes his hair. Severus squirms to get free of both, so both retreat. "Now listen to me, son. It's a boarding school, so you're going to have to pack all of your things. And you can't breathe a word of this to anyone around here. Not even Anna." Aurelius cautions.

Severus frowns. Anna is his next-door neighbor, and best friend. Lately, Severus has noticed changes in the way he sees her. She's quite pretty... She has pink lips that suddenly look perfect for kissing, soft blonde hair that suddenly looks perfect for stroking… Severus looks up at his dad. "What am I going to tell her?" His tone has changed to morose.

Aurelius knows his son is just having a hard time imagining being away from Anna, since the two have lived next door to each other since they were infants. He'd always wondered if his son would grow up loving Anna the way he himself loves Isabella. "Tell her you're going to a boarding school, son. But you'll visit her every time you're home." He pats his son's back reassuringly. "It will be hard at first, but before you know it, you'll be so busy learning magic you won't even realize how much time has gone by." He smiles at Severus.

Severus nods, and walks outside to knock on Anna's door. As he waits for her to answer, he runs his fingers through his hair, attempting to make himself look presentable.

"Hey Sev!" Anna throws her arms around his neck and presses her face into his chest. She pulls back after a moment, and waits for him to say something. When he does not, she raises an eyebrow. "What's wrong?" Her blue eyes are filled with concern as she waits for a response. Severus lowers his eyes to the ground and purses his lips. Anna reaches her hand out to take his. "Sev. Please tell me."

"My parents are sending me to boarding school." He says it all in one breath, eyes fixed on the ground, as though he is afraid to look at her while he says it. "I'll be home for Christmas." He raises his head so he can meet her gaze; and his heart stops when he sees her expression.

Her eyebrows are pinched together, and she is biting her lower lip hard. When she finally opens her mouth to speak, pools of blood spring from the indentations where her teeth were. "I'll miss you." She inhales deeply. "When are you leaving?"

Severus is inherently unable to respond. His eyes are fixed upon their hands, which are still linked, though Anna doesn't seem to notice. "Uh…" he stammers. "One week," he manages at last. He holds his breath and squeezes her hand reassuringly. In one swift move, she pulls his hand toward her and pushes herself closer to his torso. The cherry scent of her shampoo overwhelms him. He inhales deeply, pressing his lips lightly to the top of her head while he does so. Gently, he wraps his arms around her waist, and revels in the warmth of her body.

Anna breathes in the scent of light mint. When his arms enclose her, goose bumps cover her head to toe. Severus presses her closer to him, and wishes fervently that he did not have to let her go.


End file.
